Devices with image acquisition components are in wide spread use for taking pictures of family events, news events, and even political events. They are also used for personal and home protection. Examples of these image acquisition devices include, but are not limited to, digital still or movie camera, video surveillance camera, a laptop or desktop personal computer with camera, cellular or other mobile phones. Because of the personal nature of some of the acquired images, it may be desirable to limit the access to some or all of the images.